Plants vs. Zombies Heroes/Glitches
Glitches are normal to appear in any game. Glitches and bugs are software errors that can cause drastic problems within the code and typically go unnoticed or unsolved during the production of said software. These errors can be game caused or otherwise exploited until a developer/development team repairs them. Complex software is rarely bug-free or otherwise free from errors upon the first release. This article is a list of the glitches found in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. If you think you found one that deserves to be on this page, feel free to add it. I can't play any zombie card and 10 second turn Glitch If a player tries to save a Superpower trick card when lagging. It will not go to player's hand and next turn. The player cannot play any Zombie and automatically press the button. When it's time for tricks, the player will only have 10 seconds to play and can still play Superpower trick card for free. Move a Dead Plant Glitch If a Portal Technician and Sky Shooter is destroyed and spawns Sumo Wrestler. The Sky Shooter can still be moved even the health is 0. If you moved another plant, it still cannot move until Sky Shooter is destroyed. Missing HUD Glitch If Mixed-up Gravediger is played and a non-amphibious zombie appears in the water lane, when bounced it will be missing the card details and the card background itself. Playing with Fire Glitch In the 39th mission boss, the music will become higher pitch. This is because of the preplaced plants and zombies. Collection Music Glitch When coming back to the main menu, the key of the music may be raised. This applies for the online and Collection music. However, in Collection, there are 2 music pieces being played, one with the higher key and the regular. Undead Boosting Glitch If a fighter with a self-boosting effect activates said effect at zero health, it will still live if its health was boosted. Duplicated Reward Glitch After you get a higher rank (or have been promoted to a higher league), play Casual and beat it. After you beat it, you will get a notification that you ranked up and it show that you will get an amount of gems, and even it show that you have been promoted to a higher league and then give you another amount of gems. But if you checked again, no reward was given. Pink Texture Glitch Sometimes, when you lock your phone while your game is on (or open the notifications while playing), you will get a very weird glitch that will make the Heroes texture in Collection, plant background texture, about section and ranked image become pink. This is possibly because of broken textures, and they are then replaced with pink texture, similar to Plants vs. Zombies 2 where textures are replaced with either sun sprites or pink textures with a black X. PvZH_4441_2Pinky.png PvZH_4442_2Pinky.png PvZH_4443_2Pinky.png PvZH_4444_2Pinky.png Selfish Engineer Glitch If a science zombie deals damage, but dies in the process of a Zombot Drone Engineer to the immediate right buffing said science zombie, the Drone Engineer will receive the buff. It seems to be a visual glitch. "Permanent trait" glitch Sometimes, when a fighter with a trait that was given by another card, for example, an Imp gets Deadly or a Deep Sea Gargantuar gets Frenzy is bounced, the card in the player's hand will still have the trait icon on the health or strength. This continues to apply when the card is placed, and it will not go away until the fighter is destroyed. This however is purely an aesthetic glitch and the fighter will behave like usual. Seedling to Wild Berry glitch If a Seedling transforms into a Wild Berry, the Wild Berry will not go into another lane. The turn will last forever until one of the players concedes. This glitch no longer exists. Phantom Electrician glitch Similiar to the Seedling to Wild Berry Glitch, if there's a Headstone Carver in the field and then an Electrician is revealed from a Gravestone, then does a Bonus Attack to trigger a Potato Mine or Hothead leading to destroy the Electrician, the Headstone Craver will still boost the 'dead' Electrician even though it's dead. And because of that, the turn will last forever until the player concedes (if in a mission) or until one of the players concede (if in Multiplayer). Unhanded Bounce glitch Rarely, when a fighter is bounced by a card such as the Spring Bean or the Backyard Bounce, it will not return to its Hero's hand. Rather, it will be bounced off the playing field. However, it will still be able to attack and will be immune to damage in some cases. Still-in-Hand Lane glitch When a card is played, sometimes it will not be placed in its selected lane. Rather, it will be placed off of the playing field in the Hero's hand. The card acts like it is still in the selected lane, and will deal and take damage as normal. Although it appears similar to the Unhanded Bounce glitch, the card does not need to be bounced. WaterChestnutstillinhandglitchPvZH.PNG|The Water Chestnut is played in the Hero's hand instead of a lane. StillInHandGlitchTakeDamage.PNG|However, it still takes damage from the lane it should be in. (Water Lane in this case) WaterChestnutInHandGlitchPvZH.PNG|The Water Chestnut can still be targeted, too. Undead card glitch Rarely when a card's health is reduced to zero, it will not be defeated. Instead, it will just stay on the field and continue like they have health left. Attacking it again will destroy it. Plant with 0 Health Glitch.png|Note how the Cabbage-Pult has no health Zombie with 0 health alive.png|Note how the Smelly Zombie has no health Daily Quests glitch There are some glitches involving the Daily Quests. When the player skips one quest, the new ones appear, but the old one is still there and can be completed, but it will not offer any reward. Skipping it the next day will make it disappear permanently, and no new quest is given. Zero Health Hero has zero health, but it does not appear to end the game ]] Unknown how this glitch starts, but sometimes the hero has 0 health. May be a visual glitch only. A possible cause, is that the more damage glitch occurred and the enemy hero did not know, and didn't do the amount of damage needed to lower the real health. (Ex. the health might show zero when the hero actually has 5 left.) Fighter size glitch Sometimes, when a plant or zombie is placed on the field, it will be larger or smaller than it normally is. This also happens with cards. Large_plant_glitch.png|Notice how Poison Ivy is bigger than normal SmallArmWrestler.png|Notice how Arm Wrestler is smaller than normal IMG_0363-1-.png|Notice how Smackadamia is noticeably bigger than normal Megashellery.jpg|Notice how Shellery is noticeably bigger than normal Card has no strength when planted, but icon still shows If a card with no strength points, such as the Prickly Pear, is boosted and had strength points added to it and is then bounced, its strength points will return to zero, but the strength icon will still be visible with 0 on the icon. This applies to both when the card is played and on its card. Low health animation glitch When a hero heals him/herself when they have low health and the health exceeds more than 5, they will continue to do their animation even though circumstances stand otherwise. Seedling's Transformation Glitch If the Plant Hero ends their turn by placing a Seedling and pressing the button, both heroes can see what the Seedling will transform into in the next turn. Invisible Card Glitch Sometimes, when the Plant or Zombie Hero places a card, it will be invisible, but still can absorb damage and attack normally. Invisible Info Icon When looking at the Yeti Lunchbox's Info there is a picture of a light, but the lunchbox itself does not appear to be visible. YetiLaunchBoxGlitch.png|Notice it only shows the picture of the light while Yeti Lunchbox is not visible. A Fight to the Finish Line Water Glitch In the 6th zombie mission, A Fight to the Finish Line, the 1st lane of water (the 2nd lane of the whole lawn) is actually a ground lane. Out Of The Lawn Glitch Sometimes in multiplayer, when a player plays a card it won't be placed where it is supposed to be, instead it will be placed out of the lawn. Unclassified Info Glitch When you scroll left from the first card in your deck, it shows a 3 /3 card, a sun icon, and a brain icon. This is only a visual glitch since it serves no purpose in the game. Electric Boogaloo's Shocking Moves Glitch In the 26th Plant Mission Electric Boogaloo's Shocking Moves, you can't plant on the height lane. However, the zombie heroes can still plant on that lane. Still, you can still perform tricks that can affect zombies on the Heights lane, such as Big Chill, Iceberg Lettuce, or Squash. This increases total difficulty of the mission altogether. Z-Mech Stolen Superpower Glitch When you receive Z-Mech from a Premium Pack, and when you click on him, it will show the image of Possessed instead of Missile Madness. Super-Block Meter Glitch Sometimes, when the super-block meter is almost full, and a hit makes a Super-Block, the super-block won't be registered, and the player won't get a card from it. Afterwards, when the hero is hurt, there will be no Super-Blocks as it still won't register. Transparent Superpower Glitch Sometimes when the Super-Block gives a superpower, some of the superpower appears to be white. Soul Patch and Uncrackable Glitch When Wall-Knight has a Soul Patch on the field and then he uses Uncrackable, the zombies that are supposed to hurt Wall-Knight that turn will still damage the Soul Patch, despite the hero isn't taking any damage. Living Card If a berry with 2 attack or less attacks a Kangaroo Rider with a Sergeant Strongberry on the field, Sergeant Strongberry will attack the Kangaroo Rider after it has bounced. Leaving both its idle animation and its card icon in the player's deck. The card background is invisible. Wrong Attribute The All-Star Zombie is shown to have the attribute "Shielded" and the multiple attack attribute star on the Collection menu. It is purely cosmetic and doesn't act differently. Gray Glitch This glitch is a visual glitch that makes zombies or plants darker when played. It can be triggered when you play a plant or zombie quickly as the turn starts. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes